zakes death and kurs victory
by Bdog3601
Summary: zack is gone and kur is all thats left and wadi is in danger and the ex-marine is his only hope
1. Chapter 1

STORY/ Zaks DEATH&Kurs Victory\\ BY:CodyBlanchette/aka:Bdog3601} {chapters} c zak.s /cody.b /saidy.G] rated M

[Chapter.1A Good Day]

**Zaks POV; Hay Wadi im so happy Im with you all0 of those times I was without you I was depressd.**

**And im also glad u moved in so what do wanna said Wadi maby see what every one is doing.**

**Ok said zak thay ran down the hall thay saw fisk sleeping and saw komodo&zon fishing.**

**And dole was helping drew doc so thay just played videogames tell 8:00 then fell asleep cuddled together.**

**Morning came with a bang thay all ran outside to see a man in U.S`ARMY chouths his gun jammed 20min-**

**Later where am I he asked drew told him to lay down she asked my name I said wait wheres my gun .**

**Its right there what are doing with a ar-15 and a1911 im going to kill kur thay gasped wadi jumped in front of zak**

**U want take him away im not he's to youg besides ur in love . so that's way im awol so im her to help but zak is in danger.**

**Just then the nagas kidnaped zak wadi&cody no yelled Drew she fell to the ground crying dole said don't worry.**

**If anyone could save zak its cody later in naga city thay were tied up only zak was free wait zak help us get free.**

**I don't help worthess humones zak what did they do to-shut up fool zak wadi yelled yes my qween she flinched **

**Don't touch her I yelled he knocks me out. Oh what was-qeuit I quet talking so what are going to do im not sure**

**I might kill u or let u live or keep u as a slave or this .**

**5-hours later new york in flames zak and wadi killing people and I see drew&doc I run over them dole is dead .**

**Then I saw abby rilly hirt ran to her she smiled weakly and kissed me on the lips so long then zak showed up.**

**So sweet my best friend dateing my babysitter zak im gonna kill u and wadi why or u helping him kill people.**

**He's my husbnd that's why ok zak don't make me shoot**

**Hey every body hope like it my first fanfic **

**Pleace reveiw **


	2. Chapter 2

[chapter.2sadness]

**[Cody's POV]**

** #$% I said cleaning my rifle its my fault Zak&Wadi are in this mess just then my girl Abby ran and hugged me.**

**Babe I said looking into her sweet green eyes I should have never came back now Kur took over Zak&Wadi are killing people. Wait where is Taylor/Chloe/Drew&Doc over here they said you were so busy cleaning your guns you didn't notice. Oh and it is not your fault said Abby giving me a kiss thanks babe but what of or unites I said.**

**There where there supposed to be just get some sleep you have been up for 32-hours straight they all said ok and I went to sleep .**

**[Abby's POV]**

**Guys I'm worried about Cody he's been so depressed lately well said Doyle walking up to her saying me and Tylor**

**Can give it a shot thanks I said he needs a morale boost.**

**[World View] **

**Meanwhile back in New York City Zak just finished conquering the world Wadi he said yes Zak I can't believe it the world is now ours. I know Zak but I miss are friends&family What Zak said do you remember Cody was going to kill Kur me. Yes I do sorry then a bullet nearly hit Zak hay miss me I yelled he sees Cody coming back for more he said. Zak don't make me shoot you said Cody well hold on Zak let me try said Wadi ok said Zak .**

**[Wadi's POV]**

**Cody she said walking up to me Wadi don't try anything I'm not said Wadi listen Zak is trying to help the world .**

**Oh rilly I said the world is in ruins people are dying and I'm actually Zaks long lost brother aaaaahhh then pitch black.**

**Well every one review me and tell me how I did and also I don't own chole or tylor hollyleaf15 does and thanks **

**Holly for helping me keep reviewing and give me some ideas for the story ill post the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter,3Captured&Mad]**

**[Cody,sPOV]**

**Damn What the fuck happened wait where are my guns I said in the safe Wadi !.**

**How could you I said then she ran off sad well Zak what is this about well you know tylor&abby will come for me.**

**Listen Zak you don't have do this I'm sorry I should have never said those things.**

**But just then Tylor/Abby/&a girl by the name of holly busted though the wall but the blast hurt me badly as they carried me home. I awoke in the med lab ahh what happened I said we rescued u said a girl wait holly hay Cody.**

**Wait wears Abby I said trying to get up she pushed me back down I'm right here honey oh but u have some injures.**

** Not too bad but what where u thinking you can't take by yourself she slapped me on my head.**

**Ok I'm sorry I just dint want Doc&Drew to lose two kids I said we won't but you need to rest.**

**Fine 2-hours later Abby was still with me though she climbed in bed and cuddled with me.**

**By morning I was able to walk a bit Abby helped I fell but she caught me so I kissed her on the lips and said I love u and doyle said ok you two love birds lets focus on the mission I nodded.**

**Well wial you where out we have taken back Texas so that's our base of operations oh and thanks holly for saveing my! $%%^. From Zak **


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter.4/hurt]

**[Cody's POV] **

**Well Drew what's going on well your men did take a beating from za-zzz sorry for bringing it up it's my fault .  
I was the one that made Zak and Wadi run off now rani nagi has turned Zak evil I said falling to my knees damn..**

**I was so #$ # upset that I may have called the world to its doom I ran out of the command center to helipad and sat there for a while. **

**But then I looked at my watch I've been out here for 9-hours hey said Abby what's wrong I'm the one who caused this**

**But I can't let this go on if I tell you what Zak told me you need to tell Drew/Doc/Doyle ok he said if lay down **

**My guns and do whatever he says he will not hurt you or anybody in this building .**

**[Group/POV]**

**Then we went back in the command center everybody looked at me and said what you aren't rilly going to do **

**This Doyle said. I have to do this or else he will go you all I said but then Abby said I'm going with you she said **

**No way you don't have a chose fine get your gear and meet me at the helipad with a jetpack ok she said.**

**I grabbed my AR-15 and my glock18 and 10 grenades and a RPG and told Drew to monitor my navy Doc my army**

**Doyle my airforce and navy seals.**

**And me and abby left headed to the kumarie kandum were zak leads the world but he now has ulraj on his side.**

**This was scary even for a ex-marine lucky for me I had abby with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter.5My Sacrifice]

**[Cody's POV] **

**Man I can't believe it's been 3-hours since we left look Abby said I look and see Wadi between two buildings.**

**I hover over them so I could talk to the Saturdays they said holly has been missing and shit I said.**

**We land by Wadi she's wearing a tight lather jumpsuit just like Drew's hi Cody shut up Wadi where is Zak.**

**Here he said walking out of the shadows well hello Cody why so many guns wait u brought Abby he said .**

**Yes either she stays or I kill Wadi Zak jumped in front of Wadi you will never touch her then do we have a deal yes.**

**Then bam pitch black next I am awake chained up in a cell hello Zak is Abby she's safe I swear if hurt a single strand of hair on her head I will kill you.**

**[Abby's POV]**

**I wake up in a room strapped to a bed then I hear someone hello Wadi what do you want with Cody I said.**

**She said we need his military know how and info on the Saturdays but I'm curious is to why you came.**

**Well Abby said he's my boyfriend where he goes I go but you with Zak taking over the world . I know it sounds bad**

**But it will be better Abby don't worry zak will not hurt his long lost brother she said Abby was shocked. .**

**[Zaks POV]**

**Well Cody will you follow orders only if you promise not to hurt Abby that's all I ask very well she will not be harmed.**

**Thank you now Cody what did you guys do while we were gone we just tried to fight back and make a new life .**

**From the ashes of the life you destroyed . Now IV asked your question now were is Abby I'm here she said .**

**Did they hurt you no I'm fine she kissed me and said hold me okay come here it's going to be a long night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter.6/changing]**

**[ ]**

**Hay Abby I said waking her up gently she said good morning I wish it was Zak wants us to meet him and Wadi in the command room. As me and Abby walk in to the command room I saw Zak&Wadi siting and looking at holo charts.**

**Well hello shut up I'm not here to be a slave I'm here to keep my I mean are friends and family.**

**Any way here is your new uniform and weapons no thanks I said I'll stick with what I already have .**

**[ZaksPOV]**

**Well why so suppressed he said well for one I've been knocked out three times and blackmailed so that's why**

**Easy Cody I would not lie to bullshit I yelled reaching my gun then it was gone no said wadi holding my guns.**

**[ ]**

**I was so mad I was about to kill wadi but Cody grabbed me and said it's going to be aright i just do not want to see.**

**You hurt Cody its okay I'm here and I will never leave you he said giving me a kiss.**

**[ ] **

**Doc I have not heard from Cody or Abby in 34-hours it's alright Drew said Doyle **

**I've got a message from him he is in naga city and there fine but scared for us. **

**But why he didn't say why or what .**

**Well hello every body I know its short but ill add the next chapter later today **

**And hollyleaf15 when you read this I'm put u in the chapter with the person ur oc loves**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter.7/surprise]**

**[ ]**

**3:33pm me and Abby were asleep when a knock came we are coming we said man if you were not here I would die,**

**Aw so sweet she said kissing me then got dressed and I said nice body well it's only for you to see,**

**I smiled when we assured the door we saw holly wait why you are in chains well it's a long story, **

**well let take off the chains thanks now what happened to you are ok are you ok yes I'm fine just a sore head,**

**Ok but why are you here holly well when I head that you and Abby were going to go to Zak I could not let Zaks only **

**Hope die she said, but I also came looking for my boyfriend who is it I said,**

**[Holly,sPOV]**

**Well it's Zak, Monday What I said but how is able to be near Zak he's antimatter I gave him a drug so he's able to.**

**Ok well ill talk to Zak make sure he lets him go but for now let's just relax**

**Then we all sat on the couch to rest .**

**[GroupPOV]**

**Hay lord kur where is Zak,m let him go I said why should I said Zak well he's dating holly now free him or I'll kick your ass I said getting in his face he snapped his fingers then he was right next to holly she hugged and kissed him**

**Kur was like wow why is my double not being nice well Zak I love her and I like Cody for letting me free**

**Monday&holly can have my room fine said kur and you can take the one next it then we all went to are rooms **

**Zak and holly cuddled to gather and fell asleep like that but me and Abby finely did it she on top and I was on the**

**Bottom she knew what she doing cus it took 25-minites for it to be down we just fell asleep with me still inside her.**

**Well every body hope you like this chapter I will do my next chapter soon also hollyleaf15 hope you like your ocs boyfriend please review every one **


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter.8betrayle]**

**[Cody,sPOV]**

**10:30AM damn we slept in I said but it was worth it looking at Abby with me still inside her so I slowly got up and **

**Went take a bath. Then I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I said morning beautiful and kissed her and did it in the shower. When we finally got dressed we headed to the kitchen we saw holly and Zak eating and talking to each other. So me and Abby toke a seat and ate some eggs/bacon/toast and I said what are you talking about.**

**[Kaz&holly,sPOV]**

**Well were going to escape and go to the Saturdays,HQ and try to help you get out later but the problem is we need **

**1-hour to be ready, .and also some supplies and a way to contact you but it has to be perfect or we lose everything,**

**[TheGreatescape]**

**Well we are packed and ready to go then a bang and kaz and holly got out but Cody&abby would suffer for helping **

**Them. When we saw Zak and wadi come out we shot at them but we were cot off guard by the naga,s we were in a cell again,**

**[Cody,sPOV]**

**Damn we were in a cell again and I was mad as hell at Zak show yourself I said and he did**

**And said Cody I'm disappointed in you said you would obey me but I find you helping**

**People escape, well I'm sorry to say this but your girl will suffer for it NO!**

**I yelled then he shot his claw at Abby cutting deep and bleeding she screamed in pain,**

**I was so mad that that something happened to my hands they grew metal claws between my knocks**

**,then they went right though the chains and I went ballistic Zak shot the claw at my head and cut me really deep**

**But it healed up in seconds they ran they ran and I cut Abby free she was in shock she was bleeding badly,**

**So I flew her out of naga city to saturdayHQ when they saw me and Abby Doyle ran to Abby and said what happened,To her zak and I also can do this showing them my retractable claws and said I can heal minor wounds **

**Well there is a nother chapter coming soon please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter,9/grieving]**

**[Cody,sPOV]**

**It's been three hours since Abby was put in the med lab and I was worried then I heard someone and I looked up.  
And it was kaz&holly they said are you ok Cody I said no I'm worried about Abby and even more worried of what.**

**She will think of me now that I've got retractable claws and healing powers .**

**I'm a monster I made everything a living hell she problem hates me .**

**[Abby]**

**Why would I hate you sweet heart I will always love you she said rolling her wheelchair over to me .**

**And kissed me on the lips well what do you think of these showing my powers she said it makes you special.**

**Thanks I said and I picked her up laid her in our bed and she said don't go come and stay for a bit I said ok.**

**[Group]**

**It was 9:35PM when the phone rang and it was Drew she said for me to go to the command center.**

**And I said ok can you walk yet Abby yea I'm just a little sore. Ok then let's go I said helping her to her feet**

**Then we went there and it was Zak.**

**[Zak/Cody]**

**Where is Cody I'm right here Zak well I've got to say for an ex-marine you have some weird gifts yea well **

**What do you want zak I said I want you Cody well we tried that I said zak got more mad damn it I mean**

**A showdown you and me he said you're on I said,**

**[Group]**

**Cody are you nuts said Abby no but it's time for me to fix what i wronged but you can't kill Zak said Drew **

**I'm not I'm just going to kick kurs ass out of Zak it's time to suite up I grabbed my AR-15 my 1911**

**And RPG**

**Hello everybody big battle coming up next who will win kur/zak or Cody tune in for the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Chapter,10/the battle]**

**[12:34pm]**

**[Group]**

**Hay zak I said I'm her-bang I'm knocked on the ground but I shot off my RPG it hit Wadi she was badly hurt and seeing that hurt me cause she was not meant to be shot so I told Drew to help her she toke her to the med bay**

**While I had zak pinned to the wall zak listen you need to stop I don't want shoot you if I have to I will**

**Then kick me in my gut and knocked my guns in to doc but I had my claws I cut zak and koed him**

**When he came to he was normal zak and I carried him to his mom she thanked me and said I was**

**A Saturday now **

**Hay every body its bdog Im making the next story called holly&cody,s fight for life**


End file.
